Our Times: Forgotten
by MadnessIsTheMurderer
Summary: A series of Drabbles: 100 words or less. Pairing: riku x sora . Completely based on memories. R&R?
1. Intro

**Into to **Our Times Forgotten

_**Official Name:**_Memories Forgotten on our Way

_**Unofficial Name (Shortened):**_Our Times Forgotten

_**Pairing: **_Riku x Sora. (Friendship, Yaoi, whatever you seem to think it as.)

_**Length(s): **_ALWAYS 100 words or less.

_**Information:**_

Drabbles for Riku x Sora. Drabbles are 100 words or less stories, though they have been "said" to be 1000 words long. Lies. They are 100. (I actually looked it up.... I'm dumb.)

So this is a group of drabbles all done to the pairing provided with the theme being: Memories. Memories of their past, of their childhood, of... Anything, really. Anything that is Riku x Sora! Most chapters will be either 100 words or one or two off from that, but always around the 100 mark!

Enjoy!

_**Please R&R.**_


	2. Smile

Back then, the days were short and the nights painfully long. He remembers lying in his bed every night, questioning things that he always knew the answer to.

"When will I see him again?"

_Tomorrow._

"What'll we do?"

_Something crazy._

"I wonder what he'll want for breakfast..."

_Not pancakes. You've had that for five days straight._

He remembers laughing at himself and those ridiculous thoughts to himself before he closed those heavy lids and drifted off. He remembers, to this day, how brightly Riku smiled. And he wishes he'd smile like that again, just once.


	3. Escape

**One day.**

** _One day is too short. _**

**No it's not!**

Alone, Sora laughed to himself, recalling the incident shared between him and his best friend, so long ago. Oh, how foolish they were back then! Building a raft in one day? And escaping Destiny Island that same night? Why, it was madness! But to Sora, it was what needed to be done. They both needed to leave; together. No ifs or buts, it was final!

But they were seven. And they were scared. Sora had faith, though, that Riku would protect him from anything.

Even on a shabby raft.


	4. Eternity

Sora and Riku. Riku and Sora. The unbreakable bond between them was what astounded – and worried – their parents.

That month away from each other was Hell for both boys. Why were their parents doing this to them? In fear that something "more" would come from their friendship? Or something else?

Neither knew the answer, but both wept at night. Both screamed at their parents until their lungs were begging for mercy. They would stay up late and wonder, "Why?"

He was missing Riku.

He was missing Sora.

Who knew that one month could feel like forever?


	5. Friend

Lying there beside him, everything was right. The stars were shining beautifully and the moon was just winking at them, as if to say, "Tonight is the night!"

With the sand acting as pillows and the waves as a lullaby, it was only a matter of time before Sora fell asleep.

So Riku took the initiative.

"Sora," he said, not waiting for a response. "I think you're my best friend."

With a smile visible on his face and eyes closed, Sora could only answer, "I've known your my best friend for a while."

Riku only smiled.


	6. Tears

At first glance, he seemed annoying. Not annoying in the I'm-too-loud-and-obnoxious way, Sora knew, but in a way that was even more agitatting. He was the type who was cool and collected at all times. The type who sat there and refused to show a response, even if you said his parents had died.

And it made Sora angry with resentment and jealousy.

That is, until Sora caught Riku crying on the island, alone, clear tears running down pale cheeks for the death of his mother. Who knew that one summer night could forge an unbreakable friendship?

Certainly not them.


	7. Drawings

Their drawings were worthy to be held in art exhibits. At least, that's what they thought.

They were childish chalk drawings, but to them, they were beautiful; the most entrancing sight being, they agreed, the pictures they drew for one another – A wooden sword for Riku, a large bear for Sora (which represented how much of a softie he was inside, Riku joked.)

So what if the secret spot was only a cave and not a museum? To them, it was the art center of the world, and they were the staring artists responsible for these absolutely great creations.


	8. Riku

Smiles. Smiles were what made their world go 'round. As long as Riku was smiling, so was Sora. Similarily, when Sora smiled, Riku did, too.

But those days when no one smiled felt like the end of the world. A dark cloud hung over their heads; a sign of the apocalypse. There was always that one moment, though, when one of them would try to break that horrid gloom. Riku would say something, and Sora would give that radiant look of happiness.

There were times when Sora was grateful to live on this island. Here with his best friend.

Riku.


	9. Kairi

She wasn't wanted. She interfered in their world, made the two turn into three.

Somehow he felt pushed aside, his importance in Sora's life replaced by Kairi.

Sometimes, Riku wished she would go away. He didn't want to share his Sora; they were best friends. She was a third person, not invited.

But Sora was happy when she was around, right?

Maybe he was lonely without his friend, maybe he felt disregarded, but Sora was happy.

That's what mattered, wasn't it? As long as Sora smiled, Riku was okay.

He would be okay.

Even if his friend forgot about him.


	10. Spars

Their spars were something he looked forward to. It was his own special time with Riku, just them two. Sometimes he tried hard to beat his friend, sometimes he wanted to be better.

Other times he enjoyed seeing how strong his best friend actually was. Riku had always been better then him, hadn't he? He had always been the strongest.

Sora didn't know that Riku was strong for him. Riku would always be his support, no matter what happened.

He never wanted to hurt Sora when they sparred, either. He just wanted to show him.

"I'm strong for you."


End file.
